


Bronze

by sloganeer



Series: 1, 2, 3, 4, tell me that you love me more [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: “In conclusion,” she said, clicking over to the last slide. It was a surprisingly good Photoshop of David and Patrick’s heads on a pap pic of Harry Styles and random guy friend out in the streets of LA. “That is why you two should take off the entire month of August, enjoy LA and each other, and leave the store to me.”Patrick clapped. David grabbed his hands and stopped him.-This is year 8.





	Bronze

Amber came to them with the plan—with the plan in a PowerPoint presentation, and David had to pay more attention to how much time his employee was spending with his sister. But Amber had the numbers, and even Patrick was impressed.

“In conclusion,” she said, clicking over to the last slide. It was a surprisingly good Photoshop of David and Patrick’s heads on a pap pic of Harry Styles and random guy friend out in the streets of LA. “That is why you two should take off the entire month of August, enjoy LA and each other, and leave the store to me.”

Patrick clapped. David grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“The entire month?” he asked. “In LA?” David turned to speak to Patrick then. “This isn’t just Alexis’s doing. This plan has my mother’s finely-manicured fingers all over it.”

“It’s a good plan, David.” Patrick held his cheek and angled him for a kiss. “When was the last time we had a vacation?”

He opened his mouth, but Patrick got there first. “A real vacation.”

David shrugged. A weekend in Toronto, your in-laws’s guest room really didn’t count. But his store…

“But our store…”

“Amber has been with us for years now. She knows everything.” Patrick patted David’s thigh. “She learned from the best.”

“And LA has wifi,” she interrupted.

So they booked off the month of August. David’s parents demanded they stay in the guest house, and like Patrick said, it was bigger than a guest room. But it had been a long time since David had been back in LA. It had been a literal lifetime.

He put his sleep mask on once they were through customs and just let his husband guide him to the gate. 

“You’re such a goof,” Patrick kept saying, squeezing David’s hand whenever an obstacle got too close, shaking his head and probably blushing, too, though David couldn’t see all of that.

“Wake me when it’s all over,” David said, collapsing into the waiting area and settling in because it was technically an international flight, so Patrick had insisted they arrive 3 hours early.

He didn’t sleep, really, but as David worked through his breathing practice, his heart calmed, and he knew Patrick was there because he could hear the muffled sounds of the podcast he was listening to. (And also the hand on David’s thigh.)

“Excuse me, gentlemen?” The voice shook David from his meditation. He pulled off his mask and blinked up at a tall, slim gate attendant smiling down at the two of them. “Mr. Patrick Brewer and Mr. David Rose? If you’ll follow me…”

“Why?” David asked. He pulled Patrick back into his seat by his shirtsleeve. His husband was far too trusting. “Where are you taking us?”

“David!” Patrick scolded him.

“It’s fine, sir. You and your husband are on our VIP list, and I thought you might like to pass your time in the air-conditioned suite.”

Patrick was glaring now. How could David argue with that?

“Well?” he said. “Let’s go.”

The attendant walked ahead, then David, and Patrick followed close behind with their bags. David slowed his steps and reached back to find Patrick’s arm, tucking his hand into the bend of Patrick’s elbow. “Did you do this?” he asked.

“Me? I thought this would have been you. Aren’t all the Roses platinum level members of every snooty society?”

“First,” David started, “airlines are not snooty, no matter how hard they may try, and second, if any of what you said was true, why didn’t we get this treatment when we flew to Québec?”

Patrick shrugged. “I’m only a bronze level member. I still have to pay for my own wifi on the plane.”

“Oh, honey.” David leaned down to kiss his temple. “I’ll always love you, even if you never make it to silver.”

The platinum level suite, though, David would like to live here. The air conditioning was glorious, the couches were overstuffed, and as soon as Patrick dropped their bags and settled in beside David on a loveseat, their attendant was back with a tray of champagne.

“I miss this life,” David whined.

Patrick clinked their glasses together. “I’d miss you,” he said, just dropping devastating truths on David, far too early in the day.

“Don’t worry, honey.” David slouched down into the couch, until their shoulders were the same height and he could rest his head against Patrick’s. Their free hands were tied up between their bodies, and the champagne was the exact right temperature.

“You’re the only bronze level member of my heart.”


End file.
